


through the camera lens

by carmillascupcakes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillascupcakes/pseuds/carmillascupcakes
Summary: Laura Hollis is a eighteen year-old in Maine who posts videos of herself singing cover songs on Youtube. Carmilla is a nineteen year-old working for a growing talent agency in San Francisco. When she discovers Laura's voice, she recruits her as a radio actress. Being from a small town, Laura flies out to California without her father knowing and meets her co-partners. After a couple months, something strange happens; Laura begins to have feelings for Carmilla. Will her feelings get in the way of her job? What will be of her father once he discovers she's gone?
One thing is for sure: Laura Hollis has a lot on her plate.
(Talent Agency AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've written fanfiction before, but this happens to be my first Carmilla fic! I hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is much appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -V

hi my name is vivian, story will be up soon! thanks


End file.
